Old Habits
by Wordblock-93
Summary: While she was away, Korra thought that she had gotten over her feelings for Mako. Yet, when she saw him with someone else those feelings, along with new ones, resurrected. (This is an old fic, taking place after Book 2, when Korra finalizes the end of her and Mako's relationship.) Always welcome to feedback :) Cover image source:


She sat there, waiting, her eyes peering up at the clock above her. _"Is everything okay?"_ she thought to herself. It wasn't like him to be late. She fidgeted with her bracelets, looking at the door frequently. She readjusted her beads holding her wolf tails together and decided to just go to the restroom. When she saw that she was alone in the stall, she sighed of relief and stepped closer to the large mirror, giving herself a once over.

 _Wolftails? Check. Wait, should I leave them in? Eh…_ She peered at her ponytail… _I know he likes it when I wear my hair down…Should I? Might as well. They're a little too tight anyways._

She took down the ponytail and shook out her hair, regretting not curling it before she left the Island, but she was here now, in the face of the esteemed Republic City politicians. So why in the world was she so concerned about a certain police detective?

Instead of taking time to think about it, she checked her make-up. _"That's what girls do in here right?"_ She thought to herself as she checked her shimmery silver eye shadow and nude lip gloss. That was all that she wore, all that she allowed Asami to show her many months ago. Honestly she was tempted to splash water on her face and just forget it, but she worked too hard to get this just right. She checked her floor-length, cerulean colored gown. The halter top left her shoulders free which she loved, however the exposed back caused a quite uncomfortable draft. The satin material made a beautiful contrast against her sienna brown complexion, her vanilla scented body oil leaving a light sheen on her skin. It was simple, just like she liked it. The floor length gown hid the worn brown boots, the only things on her that gave her comfort. The crystal studs that she donned in her ears reflected brightly in the light of the bathroom, and her silver and white crystal bangles on her right arm set off the ensemble. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she sighed and walked back out, surprised when she gazed at the nearest clock and saw that twenty minutes had passed.

She stood in the threshold of the ballroom, glancing around and happily noting that no one seemed to notice her absence. But she saw the fire bender she was looking for... With someone else. Mako saw her and his eyes lit up with recognition, but she turned away quickly and retreated back into the bathroom, grabbing tissue to dab the tears away.

 _"Breathe Korra. Breathe. You are not gonna let these people see you like this. You don't even know who she is."_ She chided herself as she looked into the mirror.

She couldn't understand why she felt so strongly…why she considered him at all. She ended it. She knew it was what was best for them… but was it? It didn't matter. This wasn't the time. She took one last deep breath and walked out again with her chest out. This was her event, she had to put her diplomatic face on.

And then he was right there.

"Hey Korra," Mako greeted her, "I saw you when I first came in but then you ran off. Everything ok?"

"Oh, ha ha yeah I'm fine, thanks. Just had to use the restroom," she lied through her teeth, praying to the spirits that he wouldn't notice. If he did, he didn't acknowledge it. She gave him a once over and smiled genuinely, "It's been a while. You look great, Mako."

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself," his crooked grin almost caught her off guard. Almost. She was grateful for her brown hue that hid the slight blush that rushed to her cheeks. All of a sudden, the girl he came with popped to his side. "Korra, this is Mai Lynn. She's my new partner at work." He gestured toward the woman beside him.

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." The woman smiled and bowed. Despite the woman's humility toward her, Korra couldn't help but size her up.

She had creamy white skin, and her eyes were an olive color. Her jet black hair was cut into a bob, and she was about as tall as Korra. The green dress she wore clung to her slender figure and hugged her curves in all the right places. She wore her Earth Kingdom heritage well. The girl was beautiful, Korra had to admit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Korra replied and smiled back.

She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a competition, she resigned the fight before it could begin. She concentrated on keeping a polite smile until Mako and Mai Lynn turned away to get drinks, his arm around her waist. Instantly her smile dropped and she fought the jealousy she felt rising to her chest.

She had to get out of here.

She strode through the throng of officials and ignored all those trying to start small talk. She spoke already when this began… what more is there to say? She was suffocating. When she made it outside she breathed in the fresh air, glad to be away from the stuffiness of the ballroom. However, she heard voices to the left of her, whispering.

"We shouldn't be doing this, not here," a familiar male voice chided, albeit weakly.

"Loosen up detective," Korra heard a giddy high pitched voice, "nobody has to know. We're alone out here."

Korra heard the voices getting closer and frantically looked for somewhere to hide. She spotted a thick, tall tree and hid behind it, the darkness of the night shrouding her movements.

"Did you hear that?" The male voice hesitated, "are you sure we're alone?"

"Yes Mako. I checked," the woman drawled. Korra hitched her breath when she heard his name, but kept listening. The woman he was with clearly had a few drinks. "Now, kiss me already. We've been here all night and you've barely touched me," she slurred.

Korra went silent. _"Why am I even doing this?"_ She thought to herself, _"I'm setting myself up. I should just walk out, act like I saw nothing, and go ho-"_ she froze as she heard a quiet, deep moan.

"Mai… we really...shouldn't," he spoke in between moans. After that, there were no more words, just moans that she used to evoke from him, the moans that she hadn't heard in almost two months, and honestly missed.

It wasn't long before it was completely silent, and Korra paid acute attention to her heart pulsing in her chest. She couldn't take this, she knew what was going on. She blinked back her tears that were threatening to spill over and breathed. _"Wait 'til you get home."_ She instructed herself. She stepped stealthily from behind the tree, or so she thought, because Mako immediately saw her, the moonlight illuminating the blue satin of her dress.

"Korra!" He turned towards her, but Mai Lynn was still clinging to him, her lips at his neck. "What are you-"

"-Save it." She cut him off as she walked away. She knew she shouldn't care, shouldn't be angry, but she was.

"Korra wait!" She turned around and saw Mako a few feet behind her, his shirt collar wrinkled, jogging to keep up.

"There's nothing to talk about," she answered him over her shoulder, "I made my decision and you made yours." She couldn't deny her voice thickening and said nothing else.

"Then why are you acting like this?" He caught up and stopped in front of her, and instead of going around him, she stopped moving.

She didn't look at his face as she spoke, "I haven't been acting like anything. I've been busy. Shouldn't you be tending to your…partner?" She moved around him and kept walking.

"She'll be fine. Toughest woman on the force under Chief."

"But you're her escort."

"Which seems to be giving you issues. Korra what did I do?" Mako almost pleaded with her, "I want to be in your life Korra, together or not. Why are you shutting me out?"

Tears were threatening again. She sighed, but didn't stop walking. She just needed to get home. She turned a left and walked two more blocks, lost in her thoughts. Mako gave up on an answer and walked beside her.

"You don't have to be here. You can leave. I actually prefer it," she snapped.

Mako was stopped short by her comment, but picked up again, his strides a little slower. "It's late Korra, and you're not thinking straight. Plus you never answered me."

Korra stopped and looked at him. "I don't have one." She started walking again.

Korra had been back to Republic City for a month, but it just went to show that habits are hard to break. As Korra and Mako kept walking, taking random turns and him trying to coax an answer out of her, she stopped suddenly, and looked around her, bewildered.

"Mako, are we-"

"Yeah." He answered her quietly, watching for her response, "but why?"

"I… have no idea. I didn't mean- my feet led me here." She wanted to break down, she was two houses away from the place she'd been trying to avoid ever since she returned.

She felt herself breaking, she couldn't stop it if she tried. But somehow, she did. She looked at him, trying to settle her stewing emotions.

"Do you… want to come in?" Mako stepped towards the door.

"I think I should probably go to the island." She turned away from him and took a step.

"Korra, it's late. The last ferry left 20 minutes ago and you look exhausted. Please," he sensed her hesitation, "I'll sleep on the couch, but I can't let you go around the city like this."

She resigned, her shoulders slumping as she turned back around and walked through the door. She muttered a quiet "thank you" as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Finally, the tears fell. She breathed hard as she tried to stop, but who was she kidding? She wiped her face with her hand, smearing her glittery eye shadow all over her cheeks. More and more tears fell as she took her earrings and her bracelets off before she heard the door knock.

"Korra, you ok?" He sounded concerned, but the sounds she heard earlier in the dark, along with the scene she saw played over in her head.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Silence.

She took her boots off, her bare feet cold on the tiled bathroom floor. After a minute, she took her dress off, leaving her strapless bra and her waist bindings on as she slid to the floor. She swore to herself, again, that this would be the last time that she cried over them. Over him.

But she just couldn't seem to let go.


End file.
